


MMMH

by Eryn13



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Based on Kai's MMMH MV, Basically PWP, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fake Technology, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea how military service works, I wrote this at 1am, In an hour and a half, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Might do a sequel when Kyungsoo leaves the military, Military Enlistment, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Smut, Soft Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Unrealistic descriptions of Korean Military Service, Unrealistic sex toys, Video Sex, don't expect much, please no hate, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: Kyungsoo watches Kai's video and gets some time to himself
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	MMMH

` Kyungsoo had been busy all day, working in the canteen and only taking his required breaks to make sure he ate. His eyes kept flitting over to the clock on the wall as the time was counting down. After all, today was a very important day. His bunk-mates had noticed how scattered he had been this morning, and even the other chefs were noticing. So, taking a deep breath, he turns back to his job. KP was never glamorous, but at least it was something he was good at. Something he could do even while distracted.   
Finally, after another hour and a half, he was let go to go to lunch. He gave a bow to the kitchen head and gathered his lunch, making sure to grab his phone and headphones while he headed to the lunch table in the small room behind the kitchen. There were two others taking their break at the same time, so the room wasn’t too loud or busy, but he still felt awkward about playing a video out loud.   
Instead he bowed to the others and sat in a corner, plugging his headphones in and entering the video app to see the MV. He was half an hour late to viewing it, but it couldn't be helped. Plugging his headphones in he picks his spoon up and begins to eat. As he does the dulcet tones of his band-mate and boyfriend slip through his headphones. The soft, sexual sound makes him stop with a spoon halfway to his lips as he stares at the screen.   
Even just the first 30 seconds left him speechless, eyes wide as he took in what the other was doing on screen. When the dance really begins he has to hold in a whimper. That smirk, fuck he should know better. He knows the difference between Kai and Nini. Knows that the other is just a cuddly teddy bear off stage. But every time… every time he sees the other on stage or in a music video he is struck dumb. His boyfriend is just too sexy when he wants to be.   
The body rolls make him drop his spoon back into his bowl and hold his head in his hands. Eyes stuck on the screen as the video progresses. Even with some of the odder fashion choices- he can practically hear Sehun and Jongin claiming that thats just what high fashion was like… Even with all of that and the changes in scenery he was bewitched, mind struck dumb at the sight of his boyfriend whom he hasn’t seen since the beginning of the pandemic. It’s been so long… too long.   
And almost halfway through it happens… Jongin’s shirt is open, dancing sexily and showing off his abs. Smirking and acting so confident that Kyungsoo can feel himself twitch in his pants. He bites down on his lip as he feels himself react. Holding back a whimper as he lover is shown dancing in water, the lighting and clothing making the other so ethereal and beautiful. Then he cups himself and body rolls while showcasing his muscles and smirking, painted black nails coming up to drag down the side of his face and Kyungsoo is gone.   
He can no longer think, eyes locked on the screen as the music video finishes its remaining minute. When its over Kyungsoo is extremely hard in his pants, and grateful that he had the foresight to wear tight underwear that holds him in place this morning. Carefully he closes his phone and takes the headphones out, hurrying through his food before slipping into the bathroom and hurrying through a silent wank. His thoughts filled with one thing only- Jongin. 

When he is done for the day he finds his senior commanding officer. Bowing politely before requesting some time to use one of the private rooms to video-call someone. When the commanding officer asks why he gives a shy smile and explains that one of his dongsaengs had released a music video today and he wanted to congratulate the other. The commanding officer had seemed unconvinced, until one of the others spoke up.   
“Oh! Kai-ssi right? His album dropped today too.” He says with a grin and Kyungsoo nods, tilting his head.   
“Yessir, I haven’t been able to see him because he has been so busy this year… he wasn’t able to video chat the last time I tried. So I was hoping to catch him and congratulate him tonight… around 10Pm? Because by then he should be home.” The other commanding officer chuckles and turns to his equal.   
“Come on Kim, let Do do this. Kai is one of his best friends too, and one of the younger members. Plus its his first time doing a solo album.” After a little needling his commanding officer sighed and waved a hand.   
“Alright, alright. You can take room 3 in the quarters by your dorms. But I want you in bed right after so you can be up on time for your shift.” The commanding officer passes him a slip, “give that to the sergeant in charge of the desk.” Kyungsoo bows and nods his head, giving a grateful smile.   
“Yessir.” He says softly, turning to leave his commanding officer alone. 10 Pm gave him some time to work out and shower before he had to call. So he headed off to the training grounds to work. He didn’t want to be seen as slacking off. 

9:45 rolled around and Kyungsoo was at the desk by the privacy rooms. Which, thankfully, were soundproofed for privacy. He gives a bow to the sergeant working the desk and hands over his slip. The sergeant looks at it and passes over a key to his locker. Something that reacted with his thumbprint only. Bowing he heads to the locker, tapping the key against the lock and hearing the click of it opening up. Reaching inside he grabs his, rather inconspicuous, laptop case before moving to sit down and wait his turn. At 10 someone else walked out of the room, turning to leave.   
Kyungsoo stands and heads for the door, walking inside and locking the door. Carefully he moves to set his laptop up on the coffee table, hoping he would have enough space for what he was planning… or hoping, would happen. Once the laptop is open he sits down on the couch, letting it power up before sending a video chat request to Jongin’s private number.   
After a rather tense few seconds the video picks up and Kyungsoo lets out a breath. Good. The other was home. There's a blurry background for a few minutes as the other rushes to set the laptop down and come into view. Finally he sees his boyfriend, the one he has been missing so much this past year. Instead of the sexy man that had been in the video he is greeted by soft Jongin. His personal Nini bear.   
“Hyung!” Jongin greets with a happy smile, tugging his bear hood slightly to adjust its position on his hair.   
“Nini,” Kyungsoo melts, a small smile on his face as he gazes at his love. “Hi Nini, I saw your video.” He coos softly, chuckling as Jongin bounces in excitement, feet clapping together happily.   
“You did?! Oh what did you think, hyung? Did you like it? I’m so glad you got to see it today! I was worried you wouldn’t be able to see it for a few more days.” Kyungsoo’s lips quirk at the adorable ranting coming from the other. Waiting until he settles slightly before answering.   
“I thought it was amazing… though I couldn’t help but wonder who you were being so sexy for, hmmm?” He gives a slight smirk, “was that for the fans? Our EXO-L? Were you showing off how sexy you can be for them, love?” His voice comes out in a soft purr and he smirks slightly as he sees Jongin blush and hears a whine.   
“Aniya! Hyung! Soo-Hyung!” There's a shuffling and then Jongin’s face is filling the entire screen as he moves closer, a pout on his face as he speaks shyly to the camera. “Only for Soo-hyung… I only do it for Soo-hyung… cus… cus I miss you so much.” He ducks his head down, pulling his hood closer around his head as he does, and Kyungsoo can’t help but to coo.   
“Aww such a good Nini-bear. Only thinking of his hyung while he does that. My good dongsaeng.” He smirks as Jongin looks up, eyes flickering under his lashes as a shy blush graces his cheeks. “But it was so sexy your hyung had to go to the bathroom to relieve himself, Nini.” Jongin gulps, mouth going slack as he gazes up at his hyung. “Oh… do you like that baby? Like the idea of hyung being so undone that he has to relieve himself in the bathroom at the mere thought of you?” Jongin lets out a whimper and bites his lip, blush darkening.   
“H….hyung.” He whimpers softly, “Hyung… miss you.”   
“I miss you too Nini-bear.” Kyungsoo coos, slowly slipping his workout shirt off his body. He’s not as naturally sexy as Jongin, but he knows how to make the other want him. Slipping the shirt off he moves, making sure his crotch is in the line of the camera as he stands. Hands going to his belt to unbuckle it and drop it to the floor. Slowly unbuttoning his pants and urging them down his legs. He can hear a gulp from the screen as he kicks them aside, hands playing with the hem of his boxers.   
“H...hyung… please…”   
“Hmmm? What do you want Nini? You’re gonna have to use your words baby.” Kyungsoo teases, simply leaving his hands on the edge of his boxers. There's a whimper from his speaker, and a deep breath before Jongin speaks again.   
“I want to see Hyung… all of hyung… please?” Kyungsoo gives a soft chuckle, a small debate about whether he should tease the other overruled by his desire for his lover. Carefully he slips his boxers off, leaving them on the couch where he will sit, his cock bounces up and slaps against his stomach. One hand moving to slowly stroke himself as he adjusts the camera and sits back down, legs spread as he slowly strokes.   
“Ah… come on Nini, its not fair if Hyung is the only one naked… is it?” He smirks at the camera, chuckling as he watches the other scramble to obey. “Careful, love. No need to hurt yourself in the process.” There’s a whine and then clothes are being tossed everywhere, the camera adjusted and then he sees his beloved sitting on the bed. Their bed, but no one needs to know that. Miles of tan skin and delicious muscles all on display for him. “Good boy Nini.” He purrs softly, loving the way his liver sits so obediently and waits for him to take the lead.   
Carefully spreading his legs he smirks at Jongin, one hand groping at his laptop case to pull out his needed items, as the other continues to slowly stroke himself. Attention on the other he chuckles softly.   
“Come on Nini bear, don’t be so shy… tell hyung what you want.” He purrs softly at the other, pulling his bottle of lube and vibrator close. Jongin’s breath hitches, hands clenching on his thighs before he shyly speaks.   
“I… I wanna see hyung stretch himself for me… please?” He looks up shyly, biting his lip as he looks at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiles sweetly and nods.   
“Of course baby, you ask so nicely after all.” He coos, pulling the lube in and drizzling it on his fingers. Showing it to Jongin before that hand moves down to rub gently at his hole. “Now Nini I need you to get your bottle of lube too, ok baby?” Jongin nods his head and jumps into action, coming back with his own bottle of lube. “Good boy, now keep it nearby but don’t use it until I say you can.” Jongin nods, “And that means no touching until you’re told, ok baby?” Another nod and Kyungsoo sighs, “words baby. I need words.”   
“Yes hyung,” Jongin is quick, eyes wild at the thought of this stopping. “Please… I… it's green hyung. Please…” Kyungsoo nods in satisfaction and begins. One finger rubbing small circles around his hole, slowly pushing until it slips in and a groan falls from his lips. A couple seconds and a second joins the first, hand moving slowly as he pumps his fingers inside of himself. Small whimpering groans filling the air as he tilts his head back.   
He hears Jongin’s whimpers from the computer, but he keeps his eyes closed as he works the third finger inside. Scissoring them open to stretch himself carefully for what's to come. Finally, after what feels like forever, he reaches for the vibrator. It's not the largest of their toys, because he had to hide it in his bag, but it is powerful. And even better it’s connected to something Jongin has, a way to make them feel connected even while apart. Lubing it up he slowly slips it inside before letting out a groan and opening his eyes. He leaves it in place as he turns his attention back to the screen.   
“Nini, grab your fleshlight for me. The special one, ok?” He coos, smiling as the other hurries to the other side of the bed, crawling over the bed and accidentally showing off his butt for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lets out a low groan and waits for Jongin to come back. Once he does, Kyungsoo proceeds with the next order. “Good boy. Now get it nice and wet for yourself. We don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself because you didn’t prep enough.” Jongin nods and Kyungsoo watches carefully, making sure the other uses enough lube before speaking again. “Now we’re both gonna turn them on, ok baby?” Jongin nods and then, before Kyungsoo can reprimand him, hurries to speak.  
“Yes hyung.” Kyungsoo chuckles softly.   
“Ok, on the count of three.” He clears his throat, “one… two… three.” Together they turn them on and Kyungsoo lets out a throaty groan. “Fuck baby,” his eyes flutter and Jongin moans as well.   
“Hyung… ah… so tight.” Kyungsoo opens his eyes again.   
“Come on baby, move. Fuck me.” He purrs the last order out. Pouting as it takes a moment for Jongin to move. “Don’t you want to fuck your hyung?” And with that Jongin begins to move. Quick, restless thrusts into the fleshlight, which causes Kyungsoo's vibrator to move itself, stretching and shortening to mimic thrusts and vibrating to increase pleasure. The vibrations increase with how close to orgasm they are, and the vibrations are returned in the fleshlight Jongin uses.   
Soon enough both men are goraning out, panting and moaning as the pleasure mounts. And all too soon they both cum, shuddering and moaning in unison. Still sensitive they both remove their toys and set them aside. Kyungsoo knows he will have to clean up before he leaves the room but right now he doesn’t care. It had been too long since he had been with Jongin, and right now that's all he wants to focus on. Reaching out he pulls the laptop over, leaning back on the couch as he stares at his lover through the screen. Jongin tugs his own laptop over, staring dazedly at Kyungsoo with a small happy smile.   
“I love you Nini,” Kyungsoo says softly, smiling as he watches Jongin’s face light up. “I love you so much and I’m so so proud of you, love.” Jongin beams, eyes heavy with sleep as he stares back at his hyung.   
“I love you too hyung,” he whispers softly, lips curling into a shy smile. Kyungsoo chuckles as he watches the other fighting with sleep.   
“Go to sleep, love. I’ll see you in your dreams.” Jongin gives a soft pout until Kyungsoo promises to stay on the line until the other is asleep. Shakily standing and cleaning up his mess before tucking himself back into his pants. He had to shower anyway. Looking back at the camera he chuckles at the sight. Jongin is dead asleep on the bed, curled around Kyungsoo’s pillow and nuzzling his face into it. Kyungsoo smiles softly, “love you Nini.” He whispers before closing the video and laptops. Carefully tucking it back into his laptop case and making sure he cleaned up.   
Later, from the safety of his bed, he texts Jongin in their private chat. Reminding him to clean up and eat something when he wakes. He adds a bear emoji and a heart before turning his phone off and falling to sleep.   
Only 56 more days.


End file.
